guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Afflicted Horror
Skills Skills confirmed with SoC. --Rainith 22:23, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Edits :Rainith, I am tempted to revert your edit. You removed the skill icons and the location Cantha. Mind to explain why? -- 23:42, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Cantha because, Duh! That is where Shing Jea Island is. The region is useful info, if you can't figure out what campaign you're in though... ::And the icons because Project:Style and formatting/Bestiary. --Rainith 23:46, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::Hmmm ... the formatting instruction doesn't say that icons shall be used, but it doesn't explicitely forbid them either. I admit the icons are merely eye-candy, and don't add additional information, but they don't hurt either. Make the article look a bit nicer. No reason to remove them when somebody bothered to put them in. :::As for removing "Cantha", I don't see why the continent should be removed, but not the region. You might as well remove Shing Jea Island, because, Duh!, that's where Minister Cho's Estate is. And if you can't figure out what campaign you're in, then listing the continent certainly is even more helpful than the region. When we came up with the current structure (listing the region, but not the continent) there was no real reapon to list the continent, because at that time there was only one continent. But now that we already have 3 continents, and one more will be probably be added with each campaign, it does make sense to me. That all the old Prophecies articles are missing the continent info isn't a big deal, and I'd never deem it necessary do a crusade to fix it. But for the future, whenever we create articles with a location info, we should list the continent, IMHO. -- 06:47, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I like the new skills with icons thingy that some of the pages have, we should move that to the bestiary template actually. The template is not immortal and unchangeable. ::::That said, the continent is overkill. And if someone has no clue where Shing Jea Island is, they can click on it and it will say that it's an island in Cantha. But if your rationale is that someone might not know where Cantha is, well, no amount of clicking on Cantha can explain where Cantha is. :) Cantha IS Cantha. --Karlos 10:24, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Again, I don't see the difference: If somebody has no clue where Minister Cho's Estate is they can click the Minister Cho's Estate link to find it out, just like they can click on Shing Jea Island. I say either we list the whole tree (including the root level, i.e. the continent) or just the last level. Anything else would be inconsistent. -- 10:40, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::I prefer *some* tree. As more campaigns get released I think Continent will become necessary. As for right now I can't really decide. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:52, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Difference is common sense. Munich, where is that? Oh, that's in Germany. The odds of somone not knowing what Germany is are the same as someone not knowing what Europe is. So, qualifying Germany with Germany, Europe or even, more elaborately, Germany, Europe, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way... All that does not really ADD more info. It's not as black and white as you make it sound. Put a full tree or no tree. I don't think so. Why stop at Cantha? And how will you address the fact that Cantha the continent exists in Tyria the world? Why not say: Minister Cho's Estate, Shing Jea Island, Cantha, Tyria (world), The Mists, Guild Wards Universe? You know why? Because of... Common sense. :) --Karlos 10:58, 29 May 2006 (CDT) I'm moving this discussion to Project talk:Style and formatting/Bestiary where it belongs. We can continue there. -- 05:00, 2 June 2006 (CDT) build this boss has such a nice build, recharge frenzy with renewing smash, thats just awesome logic! 19:08, 14 May 2008 (UTC)